Little Sister
by Izzybearboo
Summary: Max found his boys a little sister.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Max was walking to his home after closing up his shop. His sons came in and scared away customers, but that wasn't new.

The boardwalk was empty except for the few drunk teenagers stumbling to their cars or puking their guts out. Max could not find it in himself to care about them. When he turned the boys it was because he saw something in them.

While he was lost in thought he did not see the person in front of him and bumped into her.

She had snow white hair and green eyes that bordered neon green. Max could tell she was around 14 years old. She was wearing skinny jeans, a long sleeved black shirt, a beat up tennis shoes. She had the faint scent of alcohol on her.

"Watch it." she sneered at him.

Max just sighed, disappointed at what humans were like now.

A scream came out of an alley. A man that smelled like he bathed in drugs and beer came out holding a gun. His hands were shaking as he zeroed in on Max.

"Give me money!" the man raised his gun at Max.

"Now-" Max was cut off by the sound of a gunshot.

He waited for the bullet to pierce his stomach so he could then kill the man. It never came.

In front of him was the girl with white hair, her arms stretched out. The scent of blood reached Max. The girl dropped down on her knees. She glanced over her shoulder at Max giving him a glare.

"I told you to watch it." and with that she dropped to floor.

Sending out a message to the boys he rushed to her side. Her pulse was faint. Max's father instincts kicked in and without thinking of the consequences he tore his wrist opened with his bare teeth ignoring the man's pleas for forgiveness. Putting his bleeding wrist to her mouth he waited for the boys.

The boys arrived shedding their human images and surrounded the man.

"What happened?" asked David.

"Kill him." Max didn't take his eyes off the girl who was still weakly drinking from his wrist.

The boys dug in but David kept his eyes on the girl in Max's arms. Max didn't bother sparing them a glance and stood up with the girl still in his arms.

"I'll explain everything tomorrow." he started to take on his vampire form.

"What's up with the cutie?" asked Paul grinning along with Marko.

Max gave them a look that clearly said 'don't-ask-questions'. He took off into the sky leaving the boys confused.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next three days were spent crowding around her taking care of her wounds. Max didn't go to work or check in with his boys. Thorn and him were trying to keep the girl alive.

Max tried to heal her up as best as he could before giving her his blood. Because of this he began to feel emotions that were not his.

Pain. Anger. Sadness. Loneliness. He felt it all. David told Max that they were also feeling emotions that were not theirs. They asked if the girl they saw that night would be one of them. But Max just said to wait.

Even in her sleep she felt the pain of the hunger. Max was tempted to bring her human blood and feed her, but he decided to wait for some reason.

Max came out of the basement on the fourth night ready for another tiring night.

"Thorn." he called out.

A whine came from the kitchen. Confused Max followed the sound. Inside was the girl drinking coffee while her foot held down Thorn.

"Where am I old man?" she growled out.

"Please get your foot off my dog." he ignored his new nickname.

"Not til you tell me OLD MAN." she smirked when Max's eye twitched.

"You saved me, don't you remember? You were hurt and I helped you get better." the wounds were not fully healed and Max could smell the blood.

She grunted and took her foot off of Thorn. He growled at her and Max called him over before he could attack.

Placing the cup on the counter she headed for the door.

"Where are you going young lady? You aren't fully healed yet."

"Piss off. Your not my dad." with that she flipped him off and stormed out of the house.

Hearing a crash and a yelp of pain, Max raced towards the door. She was down the steps with a chair on her back.

"Did you trip?" he asked with a smirk.

The girl jumped up and let out a growl before clutching at her ankle. It looked sprained.

"Come here." he walked down the steps and picked her up.

Ignoring her protests he gently set her down on the couch.

"What would you like to eat?"

"Fuck off!"

He sighed and went to the kitchen to fix up some eggs and toast. He heard Thorn growl at the girl, who probably tried to get off the couch. Smirking he picked up the plate and brought it into the living room. He almost dropped the plate at the sight before him.

The girl was leaning down in front of Thorn's face so their foreheads were touching. And she was growling just as loud as Thorn was. Both her and the dog had their teeth bared and a crazy look in their eyes.

The door slammed open.

"What the fuck is going on?"


End file.
